


Yellow || Chaelisa

by FlawlesSunsets



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Heartache, Oneshot, reunited, yellow beanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlesSunsets/pseuds/FlawlesSunsets
Summary: Chaeyoung and Lisa had not seen each other for years.Until they were finally reunited by a yellow beanie.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 4





	Yellow || Chaelisa

Trudging along the cold winter snow, packed close beside many other commuters heading home. Heads turned down, staring at the ground as they shuffled along. I, in the other hand, had my head up, watching the soft snowflakes falling as I was pushed along with the flow of the crowd. I small gust of wind blew. I instinctively hugged my body within my trench coat, pulling my baby pink beanie slightly lower over my head. I breathed out, watching the air fog up in front of me.

Glancing around, I watched the same dull coloured beanies bobbing about as people walked. Brown, grey, black, white. Brown, grey, black, white. But one beanie caught my eyes. It was yellow. I smiled. Yellow always reminded me of my lover. She loved yellow. My smile faltered. I don't know where she is. I tugged slightly at the ring on my finger. It was a handmade ring, yellow beads strung together, made by  her . I recalled a wintery day, similar to this one, when I last saw her, when she gave it to me...

* * *

_ "How would I find you again?" I whispered out against her lips, tears streaming down my face.  _

_ She smiled softly, gently wiping away my tears with the pad of her thumb. She cupped my face and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes, more tears falling.  _

_ "If you are fated to me, we would find each other again."  _

_ She rested her forehead against mine, stroking my face.  _

_ "I must leave now, Chaeyoung. Never forget me, ok?" _

_ "No! Don't leave me!" I tightened my grip around her, burying my face in the crook of her neck.  _

_ She stroked my hair, soothing me.  _

_ "You would find me again, Chae. I just know it. But I need to leave now." _

_ I sighed and loosened my grip around her, tears still falling. She stared deep into my eyes once more, before removing something from her finger. She took hold of my own soft, smooth hand, grasping my ring finger. She slipped a small, cool object over it and I looked down. She had given me a yellow-beaded ring. I met her eyes again. _

_ “Take this. I made it myself. Yellow is my favourite so it will remind you of me.” _

_ Her warm hands were still wrapped around my hand. I stroked the ring softly, feeling the bumps of the beads. My vision blurred once more. A final kiss to my forehead and the warmth left me, entering the taxi headed towards the airport, leaving me behind to board a plane taking her to Australia to further her studies abroad. I stood under the falling snowflakes, watching the bright yellow car distancing itself from me, taking my lover away from me, and with it, my sunshine. Will I ever see her again? I don’t know. I brought the ring to my lips and kissed it. My last tear falls. _

_ “I won’t ever forget you, Lisa.” _

* * *

Thinking of  her brought a few tears to my eyes. Of course I was still affected by her departure, despite having been four years since. I quickly wiped away a few stray droplets. I didn’t want people thinking I was some weirdo crying in the middle of the pathway. I don’t know why, but I felt this pull to that yellow beanie walking further and further away. Maybe it’s because I was intrigued to see such a bright colour amongst the bleak, plain colours; maybe because the yellow beanie reminded me of that yellow car taking my lover away from me, maybe I thought by catching up to this yellow beanie, I could finally swallow the sadness of not running after that yellow car, running after  her . So I followed it. 

The yellow beanie was bobbing a distance away in front of me now, bright amongst all the brown, grey, black and whites. I continued watching it, up down, up down, following the pace of the person wearing it. Suddenly, it stopped outside a house, the brown, grey, black and whites streaming around it. I know I should head home now, but I don’t. I neared it, and my heart stopped at the sight. Tears pooled in my eyes once more. There she was. The person wearing this yellow beanie. She had a luggage by her side, gold-rimmed glasses perched low on her nose bridge as she checked the address written on the slip of paper in hand to the address of my house. I must have been frozen there for quite some time as I heard a soft “you are blocking the way” behind me. I mumbled an apology and walked towards the house, towards  her. Hearing the crunching of snow under my boots, she spoke.

“Sorry, am I blocking yo-“

She looked up. 

Our eyes met, and I am once again staring into those deep hazel eyes that I had last stared into four years ago. Those eyes that had always conveyed the love she felt for me, the affection we shared. Those eyes that had looked at me as if I held all of the galaxy. Those eyes that gave me strength, the light at the end of my tunnel. My vision was blurring. I could no longer see those eyes. My bottom lips quivered slightly as I struggled to form words.”

“Lis-“

I was cut short by soft lips pressing against mine. A warm hand caressed my neck, hesitant at first, before wrapping around me firmer when she felt me kiss back with the same amount of passion.My eyes squeezed shut at the familiarity of it. My arms instinctively wrapped around her neck, softly tugging at the baby hairs as I had once done. I felt her smile into the kiss. A sob left me despite my efforts to refrain it, and she pulled back, searching my eyes with worry.

“Lisa.” I whimpered out, burying my head into the crook of her neck. I know that my tears are probably soaking through her jacket, but I couldn’t care less. I know she didn’t too.

She stroked my hair.

Usually this action would sooth me, but this time, it makes me cry harder. She remembers. The familiar soft hand caressing my hair, combing through my blond locks. The same way she would do all those years ago. This neck that I would cry into. I tightened my grip around her.

“Chaeyoung.”

I melted into her. The way my name rolled off her tongue brought back so, so many memories. 

“My Chae.”

I hugged tighter.

“My little chipmunk.”

I smiled at that, pulling back, staring into those love filled eyes once more. She caressed my face, wiping the tear streaks away gently, as if afraid to scar my soft skin. She rested her forehead against mine. I closed my eyes, refreshing the feeling of her against me.

“I knew you would find me.” She whispered against my lips, before closing the small distance between us, one hand cupping my cheek, the other firmly entwined with the hand that held my yellow-beaded ring.

I was reunited with my lover once again, all thanks to that yellow beanie.

**_ ~End~ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy short one shot to start off my journey in AO3 since i’ve been in Wattpad for a year. The first story i’ve ever written. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
